


Secret Recipe

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Humor, Multi, Reunions, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some family secrets shouldn't be shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Recipe

It takes a very long time for Gus to find Shawn in the crowd. Even at eighty, with four children and eight grandchildren, he could draw a crowd. 

And this crowd in particular stood enraptured as he told them about how his mother had spent years slaving over the barbecue recipe they were noshing on.

“Oh no. No, I know you didn’t take credit for my mamma’s rib sauce.” 

“Gus, as you well know, what’s mine is yours and what yours is mine. Therefore, if your great grandma spent days slaving over a hot wood-burning stove to make her delicious sauce…”

“Her eyebrows never grew back,” Gus sniffled. “It was tragic!”

“…Then we can both assume credit for her terrible sacrifice.” He rose his fist for a bump. “Solidarity!”

Gus frowned. And whapped Shawn across the nose with his classy, old-school mob cap.

A slap-fight quickly ensued. Jules noticed them from her cozy spot beneath their favorite beech tree. “Boys, stop fighting,” Juliet called, but she found herself distracting the youngest grandchild. She had faith that they would manage to solve the crises on their own.

One purple nurple and a noogie later, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters used in this work of fiction are the property of **USA Network**. No infringement for monetary gain occurred.


End file.
